1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,788 (filed based on a priority of Japanese Patent Application No. H7-228167 [publication No. H9-73948]) discloses one of prior art waterproof connectors. The waterproof connector disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,788 includes a housing, a mat seal, and a terminal holder (mat seal holder). An opening is formed on the housing, and terminals connected with electric wires are housed in the housing. The wires are inserted through the mat seal, and the mat seal is installed into the opening of the housing to seal the housing. The wires are also inserted through the terminal holder, and the terminal holder is fixed at the opening of the housing by an engagement structure (retaining pawls and retaining holes) to prevent the terminal holder from dropping off from the housing.
In the above-explained waterproof connector, the retaining pawls are provided on the terminal holder, and the retaining holes are provided on the housing. The terminal holder is inserted into the housing until the retaining pawls and the retaining holes are engaged with each other. Then, the mat seal is held by being surrounded with a cover plate of the terminal holder and a projected plate and a support projection of the housing. As a result, the housing is sealed by the mat seal.